(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of, or apparatus for, reinforcing timber.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Timber is widely used in domestic and light engineering structures, as it is readily available in a wide variety of sizes and stress grades and can be easily worked (e.g. cut, notched and connected). In addition, it can be used with a pleasing aesthetic effect e.g. as exposed beams in ceilings. However bare timber is relatively weak both in strength and stiffness when compared with other building materials such as steel and is generally unsuitable for long span applications where relatively large sections, or expensive laminated beams, are required.